


A Family Affair

by Xela



Series: Feels Like Home [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Childbirth, Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trolling, Trolling Poe Dameron, unplanned planned pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/pseuds/Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess hasn’t stopped laughing since they told her the news, not even when Poe gave her the heaviest part of the crib to haul. Snap, bless him, drags Poe into the kitchen to ply him with alcohol while Finn flits around giving everyone hugs and generally being a ball of overly excited sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sum_nemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sum_nemo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Walking Each Other Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509295) by [Xela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/pseuds/Xela). 



> This exists in the same universe as [that other thing I wrote,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5509295) but like 10/12/13 years in the future. It's stand alone, save for the fact that the First Order gave Finn a nanite Compliance Implant the resistance totally jacked up, and Rey has an open invitation to join Finn and Poe in their absurd domesticity whenever she feels like, and sometimes she feels like reproducing with them (caveat being they are the primary caregivers because she has Important Jedi Shit To Do in the universe.)

Rey shows nine months pregnant with their second child and tells them she’ll be going into labor in two days.

“You’re pregnant,” Poe says, staring at her distended belly. Finn’s kneeling on the ground and has his ear pressed up against it like he can hear the kid or something.

“Yes?” Rey says, looking down in confusion. “I mean, I certainly hope so. We tried hard enough.”

“When did this happen?”

“Nine months ago. Did you crash your ship and hit your head again?”

“There was a _parts failure_ , I didn’t crash, I executed a textbook emergency landing and can we please talk about the part where you’re pregnant again?!”

“Why are you so surprised?” 

“Why…this is the first we’re hearing about it!”

“Oh.” Rey thinks back to everything she’d done over the last nine months in preparation for this. And one important thing she hadn’t…quite…gotten around to. “Oooooooooooh. Whoops.” Poe about has a conniption, but the shock has reduced him to making inarticulate noises of distress.

“It moved!” Finn exclaims, looking up at Rey with excitement. “I felt it!”

***

Luckily, they still have all of Nas’s old baby stuff in storage.

Unluckily, they need to enlist a lot of help to build a functioning nursery _today._ Which means Brigadier General Dameron of the Third Galactic Republic pulls some strings and _all of the pilots_ show up to help. Which, yay, pilots are the best! But also, boo, pilots are _the worst._

__Jess hasn’t stopped laughing since they told her the news, not even when Poe gave her the heaviest part of the crib to haul. Snap, bless him, drags Poe into the kitchen to ply him with alcohol while Finn flits around giving everyone hugs and generally being a ball of overly excited sunshine._ _

__Finn feeds everyone lemonade and cookies._ _

__Rey’s off at Nonnatus Medical Center, handpicking her delivery team._ _

__***_ _

__“We’re going to be parents.” Finn sounds absolutely giddy._ _

__“We’re already parents,” Poe says. And how are they supposed to tell their three-year-old he’s going to be a big brother?_ _

__“We’re going to be parents _again._ Isn’t this exciting? Do you think it’ll be another boy? Or a girl? Oh, but what if ze’s agender, or poly-gender, or no gender at all, and we realize we’ve been using the wrong pronouns the whole time and ze hates us, and runs away and never speaks to us again?”_ _

__“Finn. Finn, stop.” Poe gently lays his fingers over Finn’s mouth. “You went through this before Nas came, remember? And we came up with a plan, right? And he’s turning out pretty okay, yeah?” Finn pulls his hand away._ _

__“But are we sure he’s turning out okay?”_ _

__“Yeah. He’s kind of the best,” Poe says, and can’t help but press a kiss of Finn’s lips. “He can’t help it. He’s got you: best dad in the galaxy.”_ _

__“Second best,” Finn disagrees, pulling Poe’s belt clear off in one quick move._ _

__“Tied for first,” Poe says, divesting Finn of his shirt. Compromise is the most important part of any relationship._ _

__\---_ _

__Rey finds them spooned together, naked and post-celebratory-coital._ _

__“Oh good!” Rey says brightly. Poe props himself up on his elbows and watches with growing interest as Rey starts stripping off her Jedi robes. “You’re already naked.”_ _

__“I’m pretty sure you’re on call, nanite boy.” Poe pokes Finn, who has a very bad habit of falling asleep instead of just napping post-orgasm._ _

__“Wha-at?” Finn jerks away from Poe’s prodding fingers and blinks. “Oh. Oh wow.”_ _

__Rey is very pregnant. Her normally small breasts are swollen with milk. Her bellybutton has turned into an outie, and there are purple stretch marks along her sides near her hips._ _

__“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Poe breathes, entranced. He just got off with Finn and he’s old now, but Rey is _inspiring.__ _

__“You two owe me so much pregnancy sex,” she says, and Poe has vivid flashbacks to when she was pregnant with Nas and damn near insatiable during the second trimester (and well into the third). (Also, in retrospect, this explains the increase in number of calls home—still few and far between, and audio only relayed messages given Rey’s been doing Secret Jedi Things in Wild Space for the most part—that got very sexually frustrated, very fast about six months back.)_ _

__“Aren’t you due tomorrow?” Finn asks, concerned._ _

__“Yep. Which means we’d better get started!” She climbs up on the bed and straddles Finn, who’s risen to the occasion admirably._ _

__They’re gorgeous together, Finn’s dark skin set against Rey’s space-pale hue. Finn’s hands rest on Rey’s hips and they move together, at Rey’s pace. Poe watches until he needs to touch; he reaches out and draws his hand down Rey’s spine, counting the notches. Finn turns his head toward him, a delicate flower seeking the sun, and Poe obliges him with a kiss._ _

__Rey likes watching them, appreciates the show they put on, but she’s ready for her own kiss, and when Finn and Poe get a little too wrapped up in each other she uses the Force to create a barrier between their lips._ _

__“You’re very pushy,” Poe tells her. “We really shouldn’t reward this kind of behavior.” Rey rolls her eyes, and her hips, and yanks him to her. Poe laughs into the kiss and lets his hand rest on the swell of her belly._ _

__\---_ _

__Rey’s naked, pacing the room and slurping down a bowl of broth when Poe wakes up the next morning._ _

__“Are you in labor?” he mumbles, rubbing his eyes._ _

__“Yep.”_ _

__“Doing okay?”_ _

__“Yep.”_ _

__“Need anything?”_ _

__“Nope.”_ _

__“Alright.” He glances at Finn, who can be…excitable. “Let’s just let him sleep until he wakes up.”_ _

__“Yep.”_ _

__Poe’s very good at following Rey around the house without actually seeming like he’s following her. He just kind of happens to drift into whatever room she’s in and have legitimate business in there. He doesn’t try to talk to her, or ask her questions, or be obtrusive. He’s just there. If she needs him._ _

__Finn wakes up, comes down to find them, and immediately freaks out._ _

__“We need clean towels. And sheets! The rubber sheets, we still have rubber sheets, Poe, _where did we put the rubber sheets?_ Did you boil any water? What the Force have you been doing this whole time, Dameron? You’re a general!”_ _

__Rey already looks like she might summon her light saber and stab Finn with it, but Poe prepared for this._ _

__“Rey needs popsicles,” he tells Finn, “and we’re out.”_ _

__“Popsicles. What? How are we out of popsicles?” They’re out of popsicles because Poe threw them away about an hour ago._ _

__“Nas must have eaten them all. But remember last time, how they were the only thing she could eat at one point?” Rey had been in labor for eleven long hours with Nas. She’d thrown up everything in her stomach around hour five, and the only things she could keep down, other than water, were the midwife’s nutrient-rich popsicles._ _

__“I’m on it!” Finn’s out the door with a whoosh._ _

__“Thank you,” Rey sighs, coming over to rest her head against his shoulder. He rubs her lower back, and he feels a contraction go through her. “I love him, but…”_ _

__“It’s hard for him to see you in pain.” He and Rey deal with pain in very similar ways, which is to say quietly and individually when the pain is theirs, and outwardly calm and helpful whilst internally freaking the fuck out when it’s someone else. Finn is much more external, and tends to try to mother hen people to death because he needs to feel like he’s doing _something_ to help. (Now when it’s Finn who’s sick or in pain, all bets are off, Rey and Poe will hunt whatever is making Finn hurt to the ends of the gorram Universe and kill it with the fire of a billion suns to make him feel better.)_ _

__Rey’s progressed to active labor by the time Finn makes it back with all the popsicles in the store. All of them. They don’t have enough room in their freezer for all the popsicles. Their _neighbors_ , collectively, don’t have enough room._ _

__“Give me one of those and call the midwife,” Rey orders. Finn gives her a red one, because they’re her favorite, and dutifully makes the call._ _

__\---_ _

__Bel Kenobi is born with ten wiggly fingers and ten wrinkly toes, weighing in at 7 pounds 7 ounces, and a helluva set of lungs. Rey stays on her feet and moving for the whole labor, only pausing to squat down when she’s ready to push. Poe kneels behind her, their hands clenched together, letting her lean on him and keeping her steady while she pushes. Finn and his stack of clean towels are there to catch their second child as it slides, sticky and tiny and crying, into the world._ _

__The midwife, a young woman named Jenny Lee, applauds them, impressed. She cleans Bel up and jokes about being largely redundant in the face of their teamwork. She assures them all newborn tests were passed with flying colors, and leaves them with a new baby gift basket and sincere congratulations._ _

__Poe and Finn crowd close around their newest addition while Rey showers off the last eight hours, absolutely mesmerized, and wholly in love._ _

__***_ _

__Nas gazes at his sibling, studying her squished little face. He seems unsure of this strange new creature his mother brought home, and his parents are calling his sister._ _

__“So. She mine?”_ _

__“Yeah, buddy,” Poe says, ruffling his hair. “She’s all yours.” Nas hums thoughtfully and leans a little closer to her, still undecided. Poe’s heart gives a little lurch when he sees the moment Nas falls head over heels in love._ _

__“Hi, baby!” He carefully scooches up on the bed to where Bel’s sleeping next to Rey. “Mine baby!” He carefully runs a finger over her face, and over her lips, giggling when she instinctively tries to suck on his finger. He seems fascinated with how small she is._ _

__Poe looks over at his family: Finn on the far side, curled protectively around Rey as she sleeps off giving birth like a champ next to her newborn daughter, Nas and Poe keeping watch. He can’t really believe that, when you get right down to it, getting captured by evil First Order Assholes may have been the best thing that ever happened to him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, they were all on board for trying for a second (for a while now), Rey just happened to be in space on a mission when she found out for sure... Is there an "unplanned planned pregnancy" tag?


End file.
